Tasks
The are the essential activities inside the Big Brother House that the housemates must accomplish. Ever since, Tasks have played an important role in every Big Brother around the world. The tasks' difficulty level varies as well. There are five different Types of Tasks that appeared in Big Brother. Big Brother Tasks Weekly Tasks A Weekly Task is a task for the house's weekly budget. Every week, Big Brother will give the housemates their weekly task. They must accomplish the task within the week for them to have food for the upcoming week, if they fail, they would be eating staples and rationed supplies for the whole week. The Weekly Tasks require teamwork for them to succeed. Daily Tasks A Daily Task is an activity that are usually given to either some or all of the housemates. Unlike a Weekly Task, the Daily Tasks are tasks that is only done within the day. Most of these tasks are given for the housemates' entertainment or just to occupy themselves. Despite being called Daily Task, it doesn't necessarily mean that these Tasks are given everyday. It can be given to the housemates at any random time or day. Special Task A Special Task is a task given to a certain housemate during the course of the season. The purpose of this task is to give the housemates a reward, however they must work hard to get that reward. Notable rewards for these special tasks were luxury items, a visit from their loved ones, etc. 100 Seconds Encounter is sometimes received by a housemate whenever they win a special task. Secret Tasks A Secret Task is a variation of a special task wherein a housemate must complete the task without the knowledge of any other housemate except himself. If the housemate wins, they will receive a reward but if they fail, a punishment will be given, with Automatic Nomination and Ejection being the major punishments. Lucky Tasks A Lucky Task is a type of task introduced in Pinoy Big Brother 7. It follows the weekly task format, however the housemates must accomplish atleast 6 out of 7 Lucky Tasks for them to pass luck to a certain housemate of the succeeding edition. Their victory can also give them advantages in the series. Types of Task Challenges Task, an example a task that requires physical and mental skills.]] Physical Tasks These type of Tasks needs physical skills, endurance and strength. Most of these tasks were difficult to accomplish. Mental Tasks These type of Tasks require the use of the mind and logic in order for them to accomplish. It often doesn't need anything except the housemates' mind and logic. They require to think throughout the week. Popularity Tasks These type of Tasks often require social media for the housemates to succeed. Most of these tasks were about concerts, viral videos, music videos, etc. If they gathered enough views online or either enough audience approval, they will succeed in the task. Business Tasks These type of Tasks are usually about business and selling. It requires the housemates becoming vendors and must persuade the viewers or the people to buy their products and creations. If they succeeded on collecting enough money or enough approval from the people, they will succeed in the task. Trivia * Pinoy Big Brother 7 was considered by the Pinoy Big Brother fans as the season with the most difficult tasks ever given by Big Brother. These tasks even made a buzz on twitter for being too difficult to the point of some people accusing it as a physical, mental and emotional torture for the housemates inside the house. However many viewers and fans immediately defended the show and applauded the housemates for accomplishing almost all of their tasks throughout the season. Category:Big Brother Category:Terminology Category:Gameplay